


Simplicity

by Amethystawakening



Series: A constellation of emotions [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Autistic Character, Canon Disabled Character, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Part of a Collection, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:33:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystawakening/pseuds/Amethystawakening
Summary: Oswald was always a glutton for attention and Edward was always happy to oblige.Part of a series interconnected pieces that explore Oswald & Edward's rekindled relationship far after they've established themselves as The Penguin and the Riddler.Fluffy shower sex & relationship analysis.





	Simplicity

The steam of the shower was almost like a curtain. Neither of them was aware of how long they'd been in here. Edward was doing his best to make sure that Oswald was constantly under stream of warm water, even if he had to withstand bouts of cool air. His nerve endings we're so aflame from the sheer heat of the moment that he could care less.

He kept a steady pace, snapping his hips forward just roughly enough to pry those delicious moans from Oswald's parted lips. There was such a delicate balance to be kept between pleasurable and aggressive force. There was a right place and time for everything within their sexual encounters. But here, under that warm stream of water from the wide shower head, there was no need for games or power play, just pure unbridled pleasure.

Edward held Oswald's wrists firmly in place above his head as he dipped his head down to trail warm, wet kisses along the side of his boyfriend's neck. He made sure to bite the junction between Oswald's sharp jawline and neck and the center of Oswald's neck, earning that needy whimper that never ceased to send a shiver down his spine.

Oswald was the most beautiful like this; lost in the throes of pleasure, inhibitions to the wind. There was something even more arousing about the fact that he had such a viciously powerful man, the king of Gotham, pinned between his body and the wall of the shower stall, writhing and moaning his name like a mantra.

But Oswald had always been a glutton for attention and Edward was pleased to give it to him, soaked in honey, on a silver platter.

Ed's free hand traces slowly down Oswald's ribs, grazing his blunt nails over the skin. His tongue traces down the shell of the smaller man's ear. He nips the lobe before whispering huskily, "Did you know that most penguins are monogamous? Only choosing another partner in the misfortunate instance that their chosen mate has died."

Oswald looked over his shoulder, face flushed, freckles ever present. He tugged at the hand keeping his wrists captive but his request is not granted. "I-if you don't fuck me harder, -I'm going to have the misfortune of looking for a new mate," he attempted to growl to through heavy breaths. But the moans that were laced between each sentence and edge of desperation in his voice made it evident that the threat was idle.

Ed released a hoarse chuckle, kissing Oswald's cheek while he picks up the pace. "My apologies" After countless times he probably should have learned how much Oswald loved riddles and fun facts during sex. He takes advantage of the gap when Oswald roughly thrusts back to meet him to slip his hand around his lover's cock.

The breathy response of "Ed-ahh" And tip of Oswald's head backwards is enough for him to know that he is forgiven. The taller man takes his opportunity to inhale the scent of his lover's hair mingled with the citrus shampoo. There is something so comforting about the way Oswald smells.

Edward can't help but growl softly as he thrusts harder into the tight heat around his cock. It takes all his effort to slow his pace and pull out of Oswald completely. He's met with a displeased gasp.

"What are you doing?" whines the darker haired man. Ed grabs his love by the shoulders and turns him, quickly lifting Oswald and wrapping the smaller man's legs around his waist."Making you come." He smirks, finally able to look into those gorgeous green eyes. He takes extra care to support Oswald's bad leg as he eases back in, using the new angle to hit a certain spot with full force.

"Fuck!" His little bird's pretty green eyes roll back as his whole body arches. "Yes, yes, yes Ed! God-don't stop." Oswald screeched, digging his nails into his boyfriend's shoulders.

Edward leaned forward and captured his lover's lips, swallowing his moans while he started to stroke Oswald's needy cock again. His own moans reverberated off Oswald's lips and they were locked in the heated kiss. Oswald nibbles on Ed's lower lip and captures his tongue between his teeth sucking greedily before finally breaking for air.

Oswald's breath comes in heavy pants, his moans mingled with Edward's, their foreheads pressed together as the warm water plastered their hair to their heads.

"I-i'm going to come" the smaller man moans against Ed's lips, warning his love as his inner walls begin to clamp around Edward's swollen cock.

"Then come for me, love." Ed whispers against his lips, stroking Oswald faster.

The flushed look on Oswald's face, the tightness around his cock and the delicious whimpers pouring from Oswald's lips had the taller man on the edge. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

A few more strokes of his hand and Oswald's head fell back. He moaned Ed's name loudly as his release spilled onto his lover's hand. The sound of his name in that husky voice had Edward spilling his seed inside his lover's eager hole.

He leaned forward to kiss Oswald desperately, moaning his name between each kiss as they rode out their orgasms.

Ed could feel Oswald's warm breath against his neck as tried to catch his own breath, letting a few gasps fall into Oswald's hair. He carefully lowered his boyfriend after pulling out gently. Long fingers brushed Oswald's hair out of his face.

"My, my, you made a mess." He smirked and the ruffled the hair of the flushed man before him. He did love their height difference quite a lot. "Whatever should I do with you?"

"It's your fault." Oswald pouted, glaring heatedly upward at the taller man. "So it's your problem."

"Such a sassy bird." Ed washed the cum off of his hands and gently lathered them with soap so he could whisk the rest off his and Oswald's stomach.

The water had gone from hot to barely lukewarm.

Ed turn off the shower and helped Oswald out, drying himself and playfully helping his boyfriend dry off. It was obvious by Oswald's movements that his leg was a bit sore.

Edward tossed the towel away nonchalantly after drying and quickly pulled Oswald's off of him.

"Stop it" Oswald hissed, cheeks burning bright red.

"There is no need. I've seen you naked hundreds of times."

"It's just common decenc-" he was interrupted by a pair of strong arms lifting him. "Put me down!" Oswald wailed.

"Are you ready for bed?" Edward ignored the complaint.

Regardless of how many times they did this, he knew Oswald loved to be carried by him. He basked in the attention and had evenly coyly requested to be carried when he was in his seductive moods. This was not one of them. But Oswald was alluring in his many facets. The fierce and commanding kingpin, the well spoken gentleman, the sassy, needy child that was smothered by his mother, and the slivers of an insecure boy who had been tormented by bullies. All of those elements fused together to create the perfect blend that was Oswald Cobblepot.

"Yes." Oswald gave up the fight and relaxed in his lover's arms, pressing a quick kiss to his lips. "I'm exhausted."

"Then my work is done."

"I suppose," Oswald teased, "until tomorrow."

Edward's places Oswald down gently, watching him roll over, expecting to be cuddled. He crawled in bed beside him, pressing his body firmly against his Oswald's and pressed a gentle kiss on his neck.

"Good night, Oswald."

There was a barely audible sigh of content.

"Good night, Edward"

 


End file.
